


sometimes a groupchat is 8 avatars

by Phoenixgriffin260



Series: TMA but its just my ocs [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgriffin260/pseuds/Phoenixgriffin260
Summary: This is literally just a collection of mine and my qpps avatar ocs interacting
Series: TMA but its just my ocs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894312
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	sometimes a groupchat is 8 avatars

**Author's Note:**

> CrowBitch: Corvid Atkinson [Beholding]  
> MikeThe3rd: Michael 'Mikey' Aheno [Vast]  
> Vertz: Vertigo [Spiral]  
> Megahertz: Natasya Hertze [End] 
> 
> Grif: good fucking luck  
> (( Grief: Remus Wilhelm [Corruption], because he didnt shut up ))

.Grif: I lay here, in the alleyway of our apartment, suffering. The entities have disowned me and refuse to allow me even the barest of morsels. 

.Grif: wtf happened dude 

.CrowBitch: FOR THE LAST TIME IM NOT SPYING ON THE END 

.Megahertz: what the fuck 

.CrowBitch: not you the other one 

.Megahertz: OLIVER???? 

.Grif: You All Insult Me 

.Grif: c an i just say i ha te we all have to use like fucking ho mestuc k quirks to differ entia te us 

.CrowBitch: can somebody please tell gruffydd that its horny ass has no rights using me as google though :broken_heart:

.Vertz: no :)

\---

.Grif: vaguely irritated by posts describing Grifters Bone as 'a band that is so bad you die' when its LITERALLY the FUCKING OPPOSITE !!!! they slap so hard !!! they slap so hard that you literally go Hm Actually This Is Worth Killing For !!!!! BITCH !!!! i bet you know at least one song thats such a bop you have to violently dance to it!!! 

.MikeThe3rd: is this because i told you you cant put Grifter's Bone music on your TikTok?? Is. Is this why??????

.Grif: jes us chr i st you' re all hop e less

.Grif: MAYBE I WANT TO MAKE TIKTOK A GRIFTER STAN, MIKEY 

.CrowBitch: actually tiktok belongs to the eye 

.Grif: FUCK 

\--- 

.Grif: my nam e isn ' t even re lat ed to gr iffin s why does my use rnam e have to be gri f

.Grif: hi! i will steal your skin if you continue to disregard us like this! have a good night! 

.Grif:   
.Grif: w hat 

.Grif: you heard me! 

.CrowBitch: Grif Fight 

.MikeThe3rd: Grif Fight 

.Vertz: Grif Fight   
.Vertz: @megahertz

.Megahertz: ???????  
.Megahertz: o   
.Megahertz: Grif Fight

\---

.MikeThe3rd: Hey can uhhh I get some help

.Grif: wha tdi d yo u do

.Grif: did you get stuck in a fucking tree again

.Megahertz: AGAIN?

.MikeThe3rd: NO I DIDNT GET STUCK IN A TREE!!!

.MikeThe3rd: Im stuck on a LIGHTNING ROD thank you very much

.Grif: HOW ARE YOU STUCK ON A LIGHTNING ROD

.MikeThe3rd: FOR ME TO KNOW AND YOU TO SAVE ME FROM.

\---

  
.Megahertz: Stupidest thing you can remember doing, go. 

.MikeThe3rd: One time I took a nap in the ocean and someone pulled me out and tried to revive me so I said 'fuck you I was sleeping' and walked directly back into the water

.MikeThe3rd: This was like. Last week?  
-  
.MikeThe3rd: Its been like 10 minutes is no one else going???

.Grif: Sorry we're trying to understand the reasoning behind your chaotic stupid.

.Grif: actually no ill go im stupid and gay   
.Grif: one time i was so out of it i walked into a gym and started arguing with one of the fucking. uhhhhhhhhhh accountant people 

.Vertz: ACCOUNTANT PEOPLE 

.Grif: the people at the desks who check you in ??? 

.Megahertz: ACCOUNTANT PEOPLE...

\---

.Grif: tfw thirst too strong you literally break your phone 

.CrowBitch: How The Fuck 

.Grif: **thirst too strong i broke a phone, okay**.

\---

.Grif: back to 'grif talks about himself'   
.Grif: i honestly dont get why yall dont like anger like bruh its so fun ?? like   
.Grif: sometimes you get angry at the world and have to murder the first person you see on the street and its valid 

.MikeThe3rd: i just want to say that that doesnt help the world 

.Grif: oh i know but its still really fun 

.CrowBitch: i   
.CrowBitch: what the fuck

.Megahertz: ARE YOU THE REASON I KEEP GETTING RANDOM DEAD PEOPLE ON MY DEATH RADAR AROUND THAT ONE FOREST 

.Grif: hold on 

.MikeThe3rd: w

.Grif: de athr adar 

\---

.CrowBitch: can i please make it a rule that we cant talk about the end   
.CrowBitch: please   
.CrowBitch: i Cannot deal with this anymore 

.Megahertz: ah yes i'll just leave the server 

.Grif: corv you love me really   
.Grif: corv   
.Grif: corv   
.Grif: @CrowBitch 

.Grif: don t wor r y hertz w e wo nt kicky ou 

.Grif: corv   
.Grif: corv 

.Megahertz: thank you remus you're the only corruption avatar i respect 

.Grif: th at s a low bar bu tth an k you 

.Grif: @CrowBitch 

.Vertz: did we all just block one of the grifs 

.CrowBitch: yeah 

.Grif: BITCH

\---

.Grif: wh ydo grifa nd mik ey kee psc reaming num ber sto ea ch oth er

.Megahertz: Murder counts


End file.
